Laser Raman and resonant Raman studies on biological macromolecules are to be carried out to aid in understanding the conformation dynamics of these molecules in solution. In particular, resonance Raman spectroscopy on nucleic acids and nucleotides is being developed as a new structural tool. Raman measurements of kinetics in H/D exchange in various regions of known secondary structure (alpha, beta, etc.) is also in progress.